


Hole Abuser pt2

by Pregnantpenisbulgekid



Series: hole abuser [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, pregnant with quintuplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pregnantpenisbulgekid/pseuds/Pregnantpenisbulgekid
Summary: part 2 of the hole abuser series
Series: hole abuser [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177439
Kudos: 6





	Hole Abuser pt2

Robert and Brittany keep seeing each other over the passening months. A few months into the relationship Robert asks Brittney to live with him. A few weeks later they are living together in Robert's apartment. Almost every night Robert fucks Brittney each time dumping multiple loads into her fertile pussy. A few weeks after a rough pounding   
Brittney is throwing up in the morning and having weird cravings. Brittney takes a pregnancy test one day and it comes back positive. Not believing it she throws it in the trash. When Robert is taking out the trash one night he sees the test and taking it out examining it. He confronts Brittney about it over dinner that night. She becomes emotional about it. She cries and babblers about non-related things. Robert holds her close as she spills her tears. Robert tells her that they should set up an appointment with a doctor. She nods and goes to bed.   
A few days later Robert and Brittney go to the doctor and are in the waiting room. Robert looks around the room and sees lots of pregnant women in different stages of pregnancy. There are a few pregnant teenagers in the mix looking scared. When Brittney's name gets called, Robert takes Brittney’s hand and leads her to the room. The nurse check’s Brittney’s vitals and asks a few questions. The nurse asks Brittney “ when did you first experience your symptoms?” Brittneys responds “A few weeks ago, maybe like 4 or 5?” She turns to Robert and asks “Are you sexualy active with her?” “ Yes I am” Robert responds. She then asks “Do you use protection?”. “We did at first but we went on to the next level and was trying for a baby.” Robert tells the nurse. “Ok, the doctor should be in soon.” The nurse logs off the computer and walks out. Brittney turns to Robert and asks “Since when were we trying for a baby?” “ You keep moaning that you wanted to carry my seed, I assumed that you wanted me to get you pregnant” There is a soft knock on the door. Brittney says “You can come in.” The doctor walks in and greets Brittney. She tells Brittney if she thinks she is pregnant. Brittney nods. The doctor then asks “What kind of symptoms have you had so far?” Brittney says “Mostly morning sickness and a few food cravings.” Robert adds “she is more moody now too.” the doctor types the info into the computer. When she is done she turns to Brittney. “Do you mind if I take a ultrasound for you?” Brittney nods and responds “Sure doc” the doctor pulls out the ultrasound machine and tells Brittney to lay on the table and pulls up her shirt. Then the doctor grabs the gel out of a drawer and spreads it on Brittney’s belly. The doctor watches the screen as she waves the wand over Brittney's belly. She nods and then turns the screen towards Brittney and Robert. She then shows the 5 little pods on the screen. “Congratulations you guys are going to have quintuplets.” Robert smiles at Brittney.   
That night to celebrate, Robert took Brittney out to dinner. During dinner Robert kept thinking about how he is about to be a father that made Robert extremely horny. On the way home Robert thought his cock was going to rip through his pants. When they get home Robert rips off his pants and throws Brittney onto the bed. Taking his cock and sliding it though Brittney’s breast, he moans loudly. Then Robert moves down and thrusts into Brittneys wet pussy. Slamming her hard, Robert dumps load after load into pregnant pussy. Robert finally pulls out and rolls to his side of the bed laying there gasping.   
3 months go by and robert watches Brittney’s belly grow into a beautiful ball. One day while shopping for cribs Robert cant help himself, grabbing Brittney and leads her to the family bathroom in the back of the store he unzips his pants and lets Brittney give him a quick blowjob. 15 minutes later they emerge from the bathroom all sweaty. As they leave Brittney can feel Robert’s warm cum that he dumped into her pussy in the bathroom oozing out of her wet pussy. On the drive home Robert lets his bulging cock out so Brittney can jerk it for him, Brittney reaches around and fondles Robert's large balls making Robert groan. When they get home they head straight to the bedroom. Robert sticks his semi hard cock into Brittneys awaiting pussy. Finally, Brittney felt him thicken inside her and he slammed all the way in, his flare blooming as he began pouring his cum into her in long, brutal torrents. Robert pounds Brittney hard and cums deeply into her pussy. After a while, Brittney cums one last time with a gasping pant, then collapses lifelessly, and they lay sweating on each other. They stayed like that until Brittney could feel Robert's cock soften inside her pussy.


End file.
